Wish Upon a Rising Star
by Mandina
Summary: DONE: Syaoran returns from China looking for three people. He doesn't know that they are the same person! Sakura has become a famous singer and decides that if he comes back, she'll make it hard for him to find her to make sure he loves her! S+S
1. The Beginning

Wish Upon a Rising Star  
  
_A/N- This story is almost completely AU. Here's some background. Please don't flame me if you don't like what I did! I know they're completely out of character! I don't own the songs, the characters, etc. S+S forever! Also, I'm sticking to the original 52 cards!_  
  
Prologue/Really long note  
  
Sakura's name is Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto in this fic, not for real. She was named after her mother. NO ONE KNOWS HER REAL NAME EXCEPT TOMOYO. THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT. At school, everyone calls her Shiko-chan because they think her name is Nadeshiko. She and Tomoyo are great at singing. They have identical long hair, except different colors. There are no guy/guy girl/girl relationships in this fic. I offend people enough already. I use only first names in this story cuz if not, Syaoran would have found out in the beginning that Nadeshiko Kinomoto was somehow related to Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
What only Tomoyo and Sakura's family knows is that Sakura is a famous singer. She goes by the name Cherry Star. (That has nothing to do with Julian Star, by the way. I AM NOT A DUBBIE!) Meilin isn't in this. No I do not hate her; in fact she's one of my favorite characters. Syaoran and Sakura were childhood friends. Syaoran used to spend his summers in Japan. He always promised to come back the next summer. The summer after she turned ten, he didn't come. She was busy catching cards and couldn't really worry about it then anyway. The next summer she became a singer, always wearing a mask to conceal her identity. At school, she refused to sing solos because then her voice would be recognized.  
  
Her songs turned from happy love songs to sadder and sadder songs about losing the one you love. Tomoyo knew that Sakura loved Syaoran, and she always had. Her hopefulness wore away year after year, until she got the nickname Crying Cherry because she cried when she sang her songs. Now that it's been seven years since that summer he didn't come back, my story begins.  
  
**Wish Upon a Rising Star**  
**Chapter One: The Beginning**  
**By Lady Cassy**  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
My Only Love = Sailor Moon  
  
Characters = CLAMP  
  
~China~  
  
"But mother, please let me go to Japan! I will find the Clow Mistress and get the cards!" Syaoran pleaded with his mother. Besides, he wanted to see his Sakura again. And there was always that Japanese singer that's still popular after six years, Cherry Star. He'd love to go to one of her concerts.  
  
"Very well then. I suppose you'd like to stay the summer like when you were small," his mother said, finally giving in. He nodded. She sighed and left the room. He really wished that he hadn't had to stay in China for the past seven years. Stupid training. He wanted to be with the girl from his childhood, the girl he'd fallen in love with. That's another reason he wanted to go to one of Cherry's concerts, which were only in Japan. He'd always felt a connection with her lyrics, and they got less and less hopeful as the years went by, just as he had. He still remembered her first song, My Only Love. (AN: I know, it's from Sailor Moon. Give me a break, okay? I think this is how it goes. My CD skips on most of the songs.)  
  
_Deep in my soul_  
_Love so strong_  
_It takes control_  
  
_Now we both know_  
_The secrets bared_  
_The feelings show_  
  
_Driven far apart_  
_I'll make a wish_  
_On a shooting star_  
  
_There will come a day_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_In your arms I'll stay_  
_My only love_  
_Even though you're gone_  
_Love will still live on_  
_The feeling is so strong_  
_My only love_  
  
_There will come a day_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_In your arms I'll stay_  
_My only love_  
_You've reached the deepest part_  
_Of the secret in my heart_  
_I've known it from the start_  
_My only love_  
_My only love_  
  
Syaoran loved that song. It was known all over China and Japan, as well as its singer. Her face didn't appear on the covers of her numerous CDs and she always wore pink-tinted sunglasses that screwed up her eye color. Her hair was short, up higher than her shoulders and a black mask was attached to her sunglasses, covering her nose and forehead. Still, she had recently started crying during her concerts and you could see the tears running down her lower cheeks. He'd fallen in love with both Sakura and the Japanese singer. He didn't know they were one and the same.  
  
His mother wanted him to find out about the Star Cards. The family thought they were called the Nadeshiko Cards. Syaoran had seen pictures of Nadeshiko, but he didn't recognize her as the Sakura he knew. The girl's hair was much too long. Sakura had always hated having long hair. When he hadn't come back, Sakura grew her hair long because he'd liked it short. If he did come back, she wanted to be sure he'd go through the trouble of finding her, and that meant making it as hard as possible for him. Sakura's plan was working.  
  
~Japan~  
  
"What's up Shiko-chan?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. For once, Sakura was early to school. "Got two new songs. I'm early this morning because I was up all night sorting out my ideas," she said with a groan. But she was actually full of energy. Sakura was pleased with herself for getting two new songs the day before her next concert. She was humming them until the teacher announced something odd.  
  
It was May, and there were only a few weeks of school left. Yet, the surprised teacher announced that they had a transfer student from Hong Kong, Syaoran Li. Sakura said 'Hai' along with the rest of the class and completely ignored the fact that he was her childhood love. She pretended she didn't know him, and she sensed that he didn't recognize her. At lunchtime, she went up to him. "You look confused. Come sit with my friends and me," she offered with a smile. He nodded and followed her. She introduced him to everyone. "I'm Nadeshiko, but please call me Shiko. I don't like people to use my last name. This is Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki," Sakura said, pointing to each one as she said their name. "Hi. I'm Syaoran Li, but I think you already know that," Syaoran said. They had lunch there that day, then returned to class. Syaoran noted that Shiko seemed oddly familiar. He figured it was just that he sensed her control of the Cards. Sakura was careful not to mention anything about her childhood to make him think she was really Sakura. This was going just as planned.  
  



	2. Tomoyo's Solo

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^-^ Here's my shout-outs to reviewers!  
  
**Jen Tran, Pink Sakura, **and** sWeEtAzNaNgEl**__**-** Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!  
**Serenity Madison**- What are you confused about? Just email me at kitticat@myway.com and I'll explain! ^-^  
  
Sooooooo sorry it's short! I have all the planned chapters written already so the next one should be up tomorrow! But you never know, I might have to add in or change some stuff if I think you guys will like it better. Anyway, there are six chapters planned and completely written.  
  
And now I present..._  
**  
Wish Upon a Rising Star****  
Chapter Two: Tomoyo's Solo  
By Lady Cassy**  
  
Disclaimer-  
Itsuka Tenshi Ni Nareru/Someday Become an Angel = Rayearth  
Characters = CLAMP  
  
  
Sakura watched the crowd fill up the outdoor auditorium. She hadn't ever imagined it could be full of people, but it was. It was so huge, she was sure that the back half of the crowd would need binoculars. Tomoyo and the others, including Syaoran, were right there in the front row. Tomoyo was smiling mischievously. Sakura had a feeling she knew how Syaoran had gotten a front row ticket on such short notice.  
  
Sakura was wearing her long hair tied up under a hat. Usually she used the Erase Card to make it short, then the Create Card to make it long again. She waited for the announcer to go out and get everyone all psyched up. Then she stepped out on stage, no longer the shy seventeen-year-old in eleventh grade. She was Cherry Star. Sakura waited for the applause to die down. "Okay everyone, you already know that is a concert with a few songs from each of my years with you guys. Then at the end I have two brand new songs for everyone!" Sakura shouted into the microphone. She laughed, especially when she noticed Syaoran was practically head over heels for her singer image. "Wait a minute, we have a special performance by someone I just met today. She's a really good fan and a great singer too, so I decided to let her sing a song tonight. Come on up Tomoyo Daidouji!" Tomoyo climbed up on the stage and took the microphone. She smiled meekly at the crowd as Sakura walked offstage. "Well, this song is called Itsuka Tenshi Ni Nareru. That means Someday Become an Angel. It's about my best friend, and I'm sure you guys front and center know who I'm talking about," she said, gesturing to her friends. She took a deep breath. Once again, Syaoran was struck by a sense of familiarity and that guilt he still had from not coming back.  
  
_Hurt out of love  
Reborn as an angel  
Seeking kindness  
Someday become an angel  
  
Closing eyes, tired of crying  
Embracing a love that hasn't returned  
Spending the night solving an equation  
A straight feeling that can't be divided  
  
The cheers that I sent her, a strong-willed person  
Each time her eyes clouded with tears  
Hurt out of love  
Reborn as an angel  
Getting over the sadness  
She can become an angel  
  
The more you wish  
The more selfish you get  
But in the next love  
She wants to nurture the heart  
  
They say she still dreams   
Of what happened after he left  
But she becomes   
More beautiful each day  
  
Hurt out of love  
Reborn as an angel  
Overcoming loneliness  
She can become an angel  
The cheers that I sent you, a strong-willed person  
Each time your eyes shook with tears  
  
Hurt out of love  
Reborn as an angel  
Seeking kindness  
Someday become an angel  
Hurt out of love  
Reborn as an angel  
Getting over the sadness  
She can keep changing into an angel  
_   
The applause was deafening when Tomoyo ended her song, smiling despite her tear-soaked cheeks.  
-----------------------------------  
_Okay, since I got five reviews for chapter one, which is a pretty reasonable amount considering that I'm not exactly a great writer ( ^^;;; ), I just want five more for each chapter! More would be awesome, but my new standard is five. If I only get three or less for chapter two, I'll probably have to lower the minimum review number for an update.  
  
Buh-bye now!  
  
-Cassy_  
  
  



	3. The Secret Revealed

**W****ish Upon a Rising Star  
Chapter Three: The Secret Revealed  
By Lady Cassy**  
  
Disclaimer-  
Before We Ever Heard Goodbye = Deana Carter  
Soyokaze no Sonatine/Sonatine of the Breeze = CLAMP  
Characters = CLAMP  
  
_A/N- K-chan, please don't get mad at me for using Fuu's song! Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but I promise there'll be a really cool explanation later on. Remember the part in the first song about the ring, it comes back later! On with Chapter 3!_  
  
**_saki_** _**/ kawaiisakura94-** Oh, I like your story The Rebel! EVERYONE GO READ kawaiisakura94'S STORY "THE REBEL" ONCE YOU FINISH READING!!! ^_^_  
  
Sakura wiped her tears away as she went back on stage. "Thank you so much Tomoyo! Now, I understand you all love my first song ever, so let's see if you all still remember it. I want you to sing along with me." More cheers followed, then she sang My Only Love. She followed with thirteen other songs. Then she got ready for her new songs, the ones she'd only started practicing yesterday. "All right now, this is a brand-new song. It's called Before We Ever Heard Goodbye. As always, this is dedicated to my guardian angel, which has finally returned to Japan at last. But enough procrastinating. Let's go!" She said, shouting the last bit.  
  
_I remember that new pair of blue jeans  
And man, your boots sure did shine  
You had on my favorite 'cologne'  
I knew what was on your mind  
  
You picked me up in that Mustang  
You were right on time  
Had the radio on, it was playing our song  
We were leaving the world behind  
  
I wanna remember that loving feeling  
When we were young and our hopes were high  
A heart was something you could believe in  
Love was more than just a word  
Before we ever heard goodbye  
  
That summer night down at the levee  
You gave me your ring on a chain  
here would never be another for me  
Tell me why does everything always have to change?  
  
I wanna remember that loving feeling  
When we were young and our hopes were high  
A heart was something you could believe in  
Love was more than just a word  
Before we ever heard goodbye  
_   
Sakura had to shout into the microphone to get the crowd to hear her. "The next song is called Soyokaze no Sonatine, or Sonatine of the Breeze."  
  
_When I silently chant your name  
It refrains in my chest like my favorite song  
My heart races every time I think of you  
As if the wind was playing a piano  
  
No matter how much I practice, I can't get better  
The wind of loneliness just continues to crescendo  
Stars in my eyes, you in my heart  
Is this… love?  
  
I draw, then erase, your caricature  
With each recollection, I dream, and my cheeks just feel hot  
The portrait of a smile that erasing doesn't diminish  
  
I hit the piano again, unable to sleep  
You probably cannot teach your heart lessons  
But I still want to gently bring you the kindness of forte  
  
I hope this prayer reaches you someday  
Gentle breeze, deliver this sonatine of the heart  
La la la la la. (This part is like a whisper and repeated a lot)  
_   
Just when the cheering was over, she ripped off her hat, than her mask, revealing herself to be Nadeshiko. She gave her audience one of her cheesy grins and walked to her friends. She pulled them up onto the stage, except Syaoran, who had fainted, and Yamazaki, because he was trying to wake up Syaoran. "Come on everyone, give a round of applause for my friends for moral support, even though only Tomoyo knew my real identity," Sakura shouted as loud as she could, because she didn't have the microphone with her. And so they did.  
  
The next few weeks were chaos at her school and at home, and Tomoyo's mother insisted that the Kinomotos move into the smaller house on their property. Of course, this was only because Sakura's father was usually away anyway. Tomoyo's bodyguards drove Tomoyo and Sakura to school each day and picked them up as well. Luckily, Sakura's friends hadn't asked for autographs. She gave them to her friends anyway, since she knew they were just being polite in not asking.  
  
Syaoran was avoiding Nadeshiko. He hadn't known that the Card Mistress was also his favorite singer. He hadn't bothered to tell his family. It wasn't really important. What was important was tonight. He was setting up a disturbance to try and make Shiko use the cards. He'd found out where her house was. He crept through the shadows to it, just to make sure she was home. He nearly fainted again when he found she lived in Sakura's house.  
  
(A/N: I'm so sorry for making Syaoran seem like a fainting little wimp! I'm putting him through a lot of stress in this story!)  
  
He realized Sakura must have moved. Well, he could hear Shiko shouting at someone in her room. Syaoran used his little yellow element card thingys to cause a major storm. Then he shielded his aura and hid in the shadows. Sure enough, she came outside with the key clutched tightly in her hand. He watched her transform it and use the cards. She defeated the storm and flew around with the fly card, looking like some weird angel. She disappeared from view. Syaoran thought he heard something, but figured it was his imagination.  
  
Suddenly, time stopped around him and someone clasped a hand over his mouth from behind, laughing insanely.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's about it for this chapter! I have to do homework. Buh bye now! You read so now you might as well review.  
  



	4. I Want You to Know

_Author: Thanks for your reviews! I hope that this chapter is enough for you all. I don't think it's a cliffie._  
**  
Wish Upon a Rising Star**  
**Chapter Four: I Want You to Know**  
**By Lady Cassy**  
  
Disclaimer-  
Characters = CLAMP  
  
Syaoran's heart skipped a couple of beats when he felt a hand cover his mouth and heard the happy laughter. He watched Shiko go back into her house, not hearing or seeing what was happening. The person behind him had to have been a girl because of her small hands and thin fingers. Suddenly, she covered his eyes instead of his mouth and went in front of him. He could hear her heels clicking on the pavement. Then she stopped. The next thing he knew, she had kissed him on the lips and disappeared. He quickly hurried home.  
  
Sakura laughed like crazy in her room, but no one could hear her. She'd just pulled off the prank she'd wanted to do for ages. She'd used the Mirror Card to make it look as if she had gone inside, then kissed him finally. She'd wanted to ever since he left. For the first time in seven years, she had a real reason to truly laugh with all her heart.  
  
But she couldn't stand the real secret anymore. She wanted him to know who she really was. She couldn't just come right out with it, though. That would be too boring. Sakura would have to give him hints every now and then. She'd have to be satisfied with that.  
  
The next day at school, Sakura came running in really early.   
"Tomoyo! _Guess what!_" she shouted when she found her friends.   
"What?"   
"I found the necklace! I found the necklace I was talking about in that song at my last concert! Look!" Sakura said happily and removed a necklace from around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with an engraved silver ring hanging from it. She let her friends pass it around, then took it back. She noticed Syaoran was sitting at his desk.   
"Hey Syaoran, look! It's the necklace from my song! You know, the 'ring on a chain'" she shouted, running over to him. He took it and looked at it. He paled. That was the ring he had given Sakura!   
"Are you okay Syaoran? You look a little pale," Sakura commented.   
"Oh no, I'm fine. Where did you get this necklace anyway?" he answered.   
She giggled and twirled around happily. "Just like in the song, my true love gave it to me! Seven years ago he gave it to me. I thought I had lost it but I found it last night. I hope he knows how much he still means to me," she replied dreamily. Syaoran blushed a deep red.   
"Before you were really pale, now you're bright red Syaoran!" Sakura laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran had an idea.   
"Cherry looked better with short hair," he said. "I think you should cut it."   
"Real-ly?" she asked, stretching out the word. He nodded.   
"So you think I'm cute when I have short hair?" she teased. He blushed more.   
"My true love thought it looked better too."   
"Who is your true love anyway?" Syaoran asked.   
"I'm not telling. I don't want anyone to tip him off that I still love him. He'll have to come back and find out on his own."   
"It's a little too late for that," Tomoyo said.   
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, not blushing the tiniest bit. She'd learned how to control it.   
"Someone's already tipped him off," came the reply. "You."   
"How could I? I just said I don't want anyone tipping him off. That includes myself. And besides, me and you are the only ones who know his name," Sakura said.   
"All I'm saying is that you need to stop this charade, SHIKO-chan," Tomoyo said, emphasizing her name. Just then, the bell rang. Sakura flipped into the air and landed in her seat. Everyone else was used to this, except Syaoran. He looked at the back of her head. Why did he always get put behind her? And what was up with that weird conversation she had with Tomoyo? She was so weird, yet he felt drawn to her. Just like with Sakura.  
  
Could Shiko be Sakura? She had the ring, she says she had gotten it seven years ago, Tomoyo said that her true love already knew she still loved him, and she's such a free spirit. It has to be true. Then who was it at Shiko's house last night? He wondered all day.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Tomoyo, what were you telling Shiko-san about charades this morning?" Syaoran asked.   
"Nothing much. Just that she's been playing one for years and she needs to stop," Tomoyo replied.   
Syaoran looked at her strangely but decided to let the topic drop when Sakura sat down. She opened up a textbook and notebook and began doing her homework that she should have done the night before.  
"Aw, Shiko! You forgot your Spanish homework again!" Tomoyo cried. (A/N: Hehe...that's me, doing Spanish homework, or should I say "tarea", during lunch)  
"But I can't do it at night because I run out of time. Those papers we have to write every week take a long time!" Sakura replied. (A/N: It's true! T_T)  
"Well you better hurry. Only a half hour left before class. As it is, you're skipping on Drama Club," Tomoyo said. (AAAAAH! I'm turning Tomoyo and Sakura into Joyce and me!)  
"Half of lunch gone already? Wait a minute, don't you have Volunteer Club now?" Sakura said. (So what if Drama's on Wednesday and V-club is on Fridays...^^; )  
"Oh right Shiko-chan. I better go before I'm late. Ja ne minna-san! See you in class," Tomoyo replied while leaving the lunch table.  
  
"Shiko-chan?"  
"What?"  
"Can I see the necklace again?"  
"Sure." Sakura handed Syaoran the necklace.   
He read the message engraved on the ring.  
"I'll come one summer and marry you," it said. Syaoran sighed and handed it back.  
"What's wrong, can't you read it?" Sakura asked him.  
"Nothing, it's just..."  
"Aw c'mon. It's just what?"  
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure you're not lying and you really can't read it?"  
"I can read it."  
"Good. It wouldn't matter anyway." Sakura stood up with her books, ready to go to class.  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
The bell rang at the same time Sakura answered his question. She ran off to class as Syaoran gathered his books.   
He could of sworn she'd said "Because you wrote it."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_ Hehe, I was going to end it before the lunch scene, but it was too short. It's still really short. But I thought I'd stick in another one of those S+S almost-moments that I seem to love so much for everyone. Bye!  
_   
  
  



	5. You Already Know

**Wish Upon a Rising Star**  
**Chapter Five: You Already Know**  
**By Lady Cassy**  
_  
Disclaimer-  
How Do I Get There = Deana Carter  
The Healing Kind = Leeann Womack  
Characters = CLAMP_  
  
It was time for another concert. Sakura's hair was secured into numerous small braids, almost like the braids the people in Jamaica want to give everyone. (AN- I have had very VERY bad experiences with those people. They kept saying 'little girl, do you want to get your hair braided' over and over and… *sniff sniff*...)  
  
Sakura was fuming mad at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was the only one who knew about her new songs, and she had the nerve to put Syaoran right DIRECTLY in front of where she would be standing. Sakura took a few deep breaths and waited for the show to begin.  
  
"And now everyone, the next song tonight is a new one. It's called How Do I Get There?" Sakura had almost finished the concert.  
  
_ We've always been the best of friends_  
_No secrets and no demands_  
_But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue_  
_I see a different light around you_  
  
_One thing I haven't told you_  
_I just wanna hold you_  
_And never let go_  
_I need to know_  
  
_ How do I get there from here?_  
_How do I make you see?_  
_How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?_  
_Lost in your loving arms, that where I wanna be_  
_You know I love you_  
_How do I get there?_  
  
_ You probably think I've lost my mind_  
_Taking this chance, crossing that line_  
_But I promise to be truer than true_  
_Dreaming every night with these arms around you_  
  
_ I can't wait any longer_  
_This feeling's getting stronger_  
_Help me find a way_  
  
_ How do I get there from here?_  
_How do I make you see?_  
_How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?_  
_Lost in your loving arms, that where I wanna be_  
_You know I love you_  
_How do I get there?_  
  
_ The shortest distance between two points is a straight line_  
_But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb_  
_The perfect combination is your heart and mine_  
_Darling, won't you give me a sign?_  
  
_ How do I get there from here?_  
_How do I make you see?_  
_How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?_  
_Lost in your loving arms, that where I wanna be_  
_You know I love you_  
_How do I get there?_  
  
"And I have two other songs for you. Remember, my true love, that I'll be more than happy to forgive you for this," Sakura said, winking at Syaoran. He cocked his head to one side, making Sakura laugh at how cute he was. "Here goes The Healing Kind." Slow violin and guitar music started to play, to be later joined by other instruments, all strings.  
  
_ Staring out the window at the sinking sun  
Another painful day is done  
If I could convince myself I was over you now  
I'd find a way to go on somehow  
  
But the pain just grows stronger every day  
I think of you and I'm on my way  
Down memory lane with your hand in mine  
Guess I'm just not the healing kind  
  
Another December and the cold winds blow  
And nights without you are so long  
I stare at our picture through the firelight's glow  
And where you are right now I just don't know  
  
And the pain just grows stronger every day  
I think of you and I'm on my way  
Down memory lane with your hand in mine  
Guess I'm just not the healing kind  
Guess I'm just not the healing kind_  
  
Then Sakura pulled a small bunch of cherry blossoms from a hidden pocket and walked to the edge of he stage. She gave them to Syaoran and walked offstage. Numerous males glared at him. The concert was over.  
  
~**********~  
  
"Shiko? Is that you?" Syaoran asked the girl sitting up in the cherry blossom tree. He wondered how she'd gotten up there. The whole lower half of the tree was enveloped in a climbing rose plant.  
"Yeah, it's me. Come on up," the girl called down to him.  
"But the roses-"  
"I broke all the thorns off," she interrupted.  
He sighed and climbed up into the tree. He sat on a branch even with Sakura's, but on the other side of the trunk. Up here there were no roses. They sat in silence for a little while.   
"Why did you give me those flowers last night?" Syaoran asked quietly, breaking the silence. She shrugged.  
"Guess I thought you'd know. Think about it, Syaoran. Think about the flowers. Then maybe you'll understand." Sakura climbed down the tree quickly and walked out of the park. Syaoran still had no idea what she meant.  
  
~Syaoran's House~  
  
The phone rang and he picked it up on the fourth ring.  
  
"Li residence."  
"Hi Li-kun!" came the voice on the other end.  
"Oh, hi Tomoyo. Is something up?"  
"Yes. Tonight I'm having a party for Sakura. She already knows. I would like you to come. It's at seven."  
"Sure, I can make it. So it's at your house?"  
"Yes, but you don't know how to get here. So Sakura will meet you at Penguin Park and take you to my house. You remember where that is, right?"  
"Yeah Tomoyo, I remember. So who else is coming?"  
"Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Eriol, Meilin, and Sakura will be there."  
"All right, see you later then."  
"Bye."  
  
"Wait a minute, did she say Meilin would be there?! No... must of been my imagination.  
  
~Tomoyo's House~  
  
Tomoyo opened the front door to find Meilin Li standing there with a suitcase in each hand. "Meilin! You're here! I haven't seen you in so long!" Tomoyo cried, hugging her friend. Meilin had accompanied Syaoran on his summer vacations, and had kept in touch with Tomoyo. However, Meilin hadn't known that Syaoran's letters and phone calls to Sakura were being prevented and intercepted. So she hadn't been able to explain anything to Tomoyo.  
"It's so good to see you, Tomoyo! So, when's the party?"  
_______________________________________________  
Now I honesty hope that wasn't a cliffhanger. Only one chapter left!  



	6. The End

**Wish Upon a Rising Star  
Chapter Six: The End  
By Lady Cassy**  
  
Disclaimer:  
Characters = CLAMP  
  
_A/N- Hey guys, here's the last chapter, sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Sorry about the last chapter being late, but I posted this at the same time because five was supposed to be posted yesterday and this one today. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! It's been great, everybody, thank you for all your reviews._  
  
Sakura was really nervous about her meeting with Syaoran in a few minutes. She was walking to the old Penguin Park to meet him. They were going to meet their friends later for a formal dinner party regarding Sakura's success as a singer. She was wearing a medium pink dress with light pink cherry blossoms embroidered along the collar, cuffs, and hem. It went down to her ankles, showing off her light pink heels. They were sandals with pink rhinestones sewn into the straps. She had her red thingys in her hair. Sakura's fingernails and toenails were painted a dark pink, almost red. She wore a pink-rhinestone and silver bracelet on each wrist, and an anklet on her right ankle. She wore a silver chain around her neck with a cherry blossom charm next to the necklace Syaoran had given her seven years ago. Finally, she met him on a park bench. His back was facing her, and he turned when he heard her shoes.  
  
Syaoran gasped when he saw Shiko. He knew somehow that is was Shiko. Her hair was cut short again, just like before he had left. She looked just like the Sakura he knew. He stood up, unable to stop looking at her. She giggled when she stopped walking in front of him. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, but he still remained in a trance. She looked at him, thinking. She smiled evilly and suddenly kissed him. When she pulled back, he blinked and hugged her. "You do realize that I've kissed you before, don't you? That night I tricked you with the Mirror Card," she asked. He nodded; he'd figured that out by now. He kissed her when she finished giggling, and she kissed back. Then they stopped and headed for the party at Tomoyo's house.  
  
_A/N-Yes, I do realize that Sakura practically lives with Tomoyo here, but Sakura walked to the park, then she had to go back._  
  
When they got there, they snuck in and saw the others watching a tape a rather exhausted-looking Tomoyo had just gotten. It was the meeting at Penguin Park. She was handing out copies. "Tomoyo!" Sakura said angrily. "Uh oh," Syaoran muttered. Sakura walked quickly over to Tomoyo. "How dare you tape that moment." Syaoran figured this would take a while. "And not offer me and Syaoran copies!" Syaoran, along with everyone except Tomoyo and Sakura sweat-dropped. "Right here, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, holding up two videotapes. "Sakura?" everyone except Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran asked. "Yes, my name is Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto. My father made a mistake filling out the school forms and I just figured I was confused, so I thought my first name really was Nadeshiko until my father told me. By then I figured it was easier just to keep that as my name. But Tomoyo knew my real name, because we are cousins, and so did Syaoran. Syaoran is my true love from way back before the card-, I mean before I started being a singer," Sakura explained, almost saying 'before the card-capturing days'.  
  
"Oh come on, doesn't anybody notice me?" Meilin said.  
"MEILIN!!! OH MY GOSH! It's been years since I've seen you!" Sakura yelled, hugging her old friend tightly. Meilin handed her a box.  
"Open it, Sakura. It's a present."  
Sakura opened the box and saw a silver necklace with a silver heart charm that said 'Forever'. Tomoyo and Meilin pulled out theirs. Meilin's said 'Best' and Tomoyo's said 'Friends'. Best Friends Forever.  
  
**~ Three years later… ~**  
  
At the age of twenty, Sakura and Syaoran have been married two years.  
  
Sakura just had a baby girl.  
  
"What should we name her?" Sakura asked. "Let's name her Hoshi. That is Japanese for star, right? After all, you are still Cherry Star. Why not name our daughter after you, a legend," he replied. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "She will live up to that name, and I'm sure she will have a voice more beautiful than mine," Sakura replied, gently stroking Hoshi's nose. Sakura smiled. "It will suit her very well. She looks just like you, you know, and she is the little star, just as you are the big star, on the stage of my heart."  
  
~******THE END******~  
  
_Well, how was it? I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll gladly write a sequel, but you have to ask me first!  
  
Until next time,  
  
Sandi / Cassy_  
  



End file.
